Devilish Angel
by Misha1088
Summary: The Sunnydale crew comes to LA for Conner's wedding. When they arrive, they find an Angel that would put Liam to shame. *Notes: Cordelia never went to the higher plane, Conner knows Justine killed Holtz, Wes is back with the crew. **Crossover with Buffy**
1. Chapter 1

Title: Devilish Angel  
>Author: Misha<br>Email:  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Category: Comedy, angst, romance, smut, all wrapped up in a pretty A/C package.  
>Content: Aother, Not much B/A, Eventual C/A romance, friendship, AI family  
>Summary: The Sunnydale crew comes to LA for Conner's wedding. When they arrive, they find an Angel that would put Liam to shame.<br>Spoilers: Up to the end of Season 3  
>Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. No point in suing me 'cause I have nothing for you to take.<br>Distribution: You want it? Take it. Just let me know, though, all right?  
>Notes: Cordelia never went to the higher plane. Conner found out Justine killed Holtz so he and Angel have no is back and dating Fred, Gunn is dating Faith. I know this may seem kind of weird or stupid right now, butit'll get better once we get into the story more.<br>Thanks/Dedication: To all the people who actually read my stories. Thanks for all the support. Sorry it took me so long to post. lol

**PRELUDE**

Angel wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. His soul was safe. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from his heart, like he was free.

"Wesley. I can't thank you enough."

"I told you one of these days your soul wouldn't be an issue."

"I know. And if anyone could do it, I knew it would be you Wes. Thank you." The phone rang and Angel smiled. "That must be Cordy." He picked up the phone. "Hello?

"Angel. I got your message. Are you all right?"

"Cordy. Get over here as soon as you can."

"Um, okay."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Angel turned a smiling face to Wesley.

"Want me to leave?" The ex-watcher asked with a smirk. A few moments passed as Angel seemed to contemplate it. "Oh. Okay. Sorry. I-"

"I'm messing around Wes. I need you to stay."

"You do? Why?"

"Somebody's got to explain everything to her."

"Explain what?" Cordelia asked from the door.

"That was fast."

"Well, you said I should get here quick, so, I did." Angel wanted to tell her. But as soon as he saw her face, his words caught in his throat. He couldn't speak. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug. "Angel, are you all right?"

"I'm perfect Cordelia."

"You sure?" He pulled away slightly.

"I'm positive." Angel lowered his lips to her's and kissed her. Cordelia froze, then pulled her lips from his and stared at him.

"What's going on?" She asked. He was acting strange. He knew this couldn't work. "Angel. You know that you and I...it can't happen." He looked at her.

"What? Why?"

"Angel, your sou-"

"Princess? Is everything all right?" Groo asked, coming in.

"You brought him?" Angel asked Cordelia through gritted teeth, arms still around her.

"Yeah. He is my boyfriend, remember?" She said quietly and gently, needing him to understand. Then she turned her attention to Groo. "Everything's fine. Angel and I were just talking."

"Hey guys, what's...are we interrupting something?" Gunn asked, walking in holding Faith's hand. Conner and Fred walked in behind them.

"You're not interrupting anything." Angel said, moving away from Cordelia. "We're going out to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Conner asked. Angel shot a look in Cordelia's direction.

"Wesley giving me a permanate soul."

"What? Angel, that's incredible. Baby!" Fred said, turning her attention to Wesley. " I, I'm so amazed, and proud, and, how on earth did you do it?" She asked, the scientist in her needing to know every detail. Then, she turned to Angel again and gave him a huge hug, as did everyone else. Except Cordelia, who just stared as they all left, Angel casting a hurt look over his shoulder at her and her demon lover.

"Oh crap."

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised. And happy. For Angel. Come on. Let's go celebrate." She said, as they exited the door they had entered earlier. They followed the convertible as it made it's way out into LA.

An hour, and several bottles of champagne later, the group sat at a table at a local club Angel had heard Cordelia and Faith talk about before.

"A toast." Faith said, holding up her nearly empty glass. "To Angel. And his new shoul. May you finally get shh, shh...may you finally get laid."

"I'll drink to that." Angel said, as they all raised their glasses to the center in unison.

"So, what are you going to do first?" Cordelia asked, the earlier mishap obviously out of Angel's mind. She couldn't help but be glad. She didn't want any awkwardness between them.

"I don't know. I think I'm..." he trailed off as a woman in a short red dress, with long blond hair, and hazel eyes sent him a beautiful smile. "I don't know if it's the champagne going to my head or what, but I think I'm going to go talk to her."

"Don't lie. You're terrible with words. What are you gonna say?" Faith said, her slayer resistance sobering her up quickly.

"I..."

"I bet you twenty bucks you won't be able to talk to her." She said, putting a twenty on the table. Angel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll talk that bet." He said, snatching the twenty.

"Hey! I said-"

"Just making sure I get my money after I win." He said, then stalked off towards the bar.

"Holy shit. He's gonna do it."

"English, what have you created? An Angel who's not afraid of the women in our group? What will Cordelia do?" Gunn asked, turning to the Seer, who watched Angel with a blank look.

"He wouldn't." She muttered.

"He is. Go dad!" Conner cheered on.

Angel took the stool next to the young woman.

"Excuse me?" She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you see my friends over there?" He asked, pointing to the group at the table. All of them stared, all smiling except Cordelia.

"Yeah."

"Well, they bet me that I couldn't start a conversation with the most beautiful girl at the bar." He turned his gaze to hers and smiled. "You wanna buy some drinks with their money?"

"Does that pick up line work?"

"I don't know. Does it." She smiled back.

"I'll take a-"

"White wine spritzer?"

"How'd you know?" He shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess."

"Keep this up and you might be." Angel raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed everyone crowding on Cordelia.

"Angel!" Gunn called from the table. "We gotta jet man. Cordy had...she's um, she's having a seisure."

"Listen," Angel started, "I have to go help my friend. I'm sorry."

"Here's my number." She said, scrawling it on a napkin. "Call me. We'll get together." He looked down at it, smiled, then followed his retreating friends out the door.

"How'd you do man?" Gunn asked, excited for his friend.

"I got her number." He siad, then turned his attention to Cordelia. "What am I doing?"

"A girl. She couldn't be more than seventeen, eighteen years old. She's being attacked by three vamps."

"Where?" A loud scream echoed through the night. "Never mind. Conner. Let's go. We'll meet you guys back at the hotel." Angel and Conner took off running in the direction they heard the scream and came upon an alley. Angel sighed. "When will girls learn not to go in alleys alone?" He thought aloud as they found the young girl up against the wall, at the brink of tears.

"Hold 'em off, I'll get the girl?"

"Yeah." Conner jumped on to the fire escape, out of the three vamps' view. "Hey!" Angel called out, gaining their attention. Two turned to attack, leaving the other to the girl. Conner waited until Angel's eyes shifted up for a second, then back, before the other two vampires could notice. Conner dropped down quietly and staked the vampire before he knew what was happeneing.

Before the girl could say anything, Conner put a finger to her lips to silence her. He noticed the bite mark on her neck and stayed close. Angel dusted the second vamp, then turned to them.

"You okay?" He asked his son.

"You're the one fighting. You all right?"

"Second guy had a good left hook, but I'll live." Angel came up to the girl and went to touch her. She flinched away and he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. We're the good guys." He said and ran a finger over the puncture wound. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"My parents are in Sicily. I was supposed to stay at my cousin's. She took of wit some guy. The people I'm staying wit thought I was at her place. They 'ont know I'm out here." Angel raised an eyebrow at her accent. It wasn't that strong, but it snuck in when she said certain words.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Race. What are you?"

"Half Mick, half Guinea. Why?"

"Thought so."

"Is that like a new demon species, or what?" Conner asked.

"Wat are ya, dense?" She asked, gaining a glare from Conner. Angel snorted in amusement.

"She's half Italian, half Irish."

"Why couldn't she just say that?"

"I like my way better." The girl said, defensively. She had attitude, Angel noted.

"Well, I'm half Irish too." Conner said defensively.

"What else?"

"I don't know." He said, then started to think about it. What else was he?

"How's it split?" Angel asked, curious.

"My mom's full Irish, my dad's full Italian."

"What's your name?" Angel asked the girl.

"Ysabelle."

"All right. We're going to take you back with us to the hotel, okay? Get you cleaned up and give you a place to stay for tonight. That all right?"

"I have a choice?"

"Yes." She looked at Angel, then at Conner and shrugged.

"Sure. Let's go." They took off to the car and Conner watched Ysabelle with fascination. She had on a short leather skirt that hugged her hips and thighs, a black leather bustier and tall spikey heels. Her hair was up and perfect, not a strand out of place.

"I hate leather." Conner muttered as he sat in the front seat. Angel glanced at him and smirked. "Shut up Dad." He said as they sped off towards the hotel.

The next morning, everyone was settled around the living room when Ysabelle emerged in a pair of Conner's pants and one of his t-shirts. Her hair was down and it made her look more her age.

"You feeling better?" Cordelia asked the teenager.

"Yeah. A good night's sleep can fix anything."

"So, what's up?" Angel asked her.

"My parents got back in town last night. My dad's comin' to get me. He won't forget this Angel. You need anything..."

"Nah. This is what I do."

"All right." She turned her attention to where Conner was playing his playstation. "Ya want some real competition?" She asked him.

"Think you can hang?"

"I could kick your ass."

"Pah-leese! You are so going down!"

"He's been hanging around you too much." Angel told Cordelia. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, the events of the previous night forgotten.

They were all hanging around when the lobby door opened. Two guys with their hair slicked back, clad in leather jackets, black jeans and black shirts came in the lobby, followed by an older looking man who seemed to carry an air of power about him.

"Papa." Ysabelle ran to her dad and gave him a big hug. Conner turned off the game and came to the lobby, watching the interaction. "How was the trip?" He shrugged.

"It went...well. What had to be done, was done." He turned to Angel. "Are you the man who saved my daughter?"

"Me and my son, Conner."

"I owe you both, and your entire family, gratitude. If you ever need anything, let me know. Anything. And it is done."

"We could use some cash."

"Cordy!" Angel said in a scolding tone.

"We could."

"That's what we do here. We save people."

"For a fee." She mumbled to herself.

"We don't need anything in return."

"Well, I thank you again. You ever need to take me up on dat offer, I'll be 'round." He turned to the two men with him and they walked to the door. "Ysabelle."

"Be right there." She said, waiting for them to leave. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"_Il vostro figlio caldo_" She winked and Angel smiled as she walked out. Conner watched her go, then turned to Angel.

"That girl is going to be mine."

"You inherited your father's possessiveness, that's for sure." Cordelia said with a smile.

"Dad. I think I'm in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How can you be sure?"

"At first, I thought it was just because the leather, and she looked really hot. But I talked to her last night, we hung out and...I'm in love."

"Well, it's a good thing then."

"What?"

"She told me she thinks your hot."

"Really?" Angel nodded in response and Conner smiled. "She thinks I'm hot. She is so mine!" He said, already celebrating his victory. He returned to his video game as Angel sat in the lobby with his friends.

"That was so like The Godfather." Gunn said to Faith.

"I'm gonna have to go with Goodfellas on this one babe."

"You're both wrong." Wesley interrupted. "Donnie Brasco."

"Mmm...Johnny Depp." Cordelia said, gaining a look from both Angel and Groo. "Hello. He's hot."

"Who is this...Johnny Depp?" Groo asked and Angel snorted, gaining a look from the people at the table.

"So, Angel? What do you think?" Gunn asked. "You've been around since, like, the mob was created. You think that chick's father...?"

"Would it honestly surprise you?"

"Man! This town kicks ass! We've got demons, we've got vampires, actors, karaoke, and now mobsters!"

"Who's a monster?" Conner asked, coming into the area. Angel sighed.

"_Mob_ster." Gunn corrected.

"Son, you might want to sit down." Angel said, gaining a weird look from Conner as he did what he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE**

Six months later...

Dawn brought in the Summer's mail and leafed through it with no real enthusiasm. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike were seated in the living room, discussing the latest big bad.

"Bill, bill, bill, ooh sweepstakes." She said, pocketing that particular piece of mail. "Bill, bill, invi...tation? Buffy!"

"Yeah?"

"You got something. Not a bill something, but something something." Buffy gave her younger sister a look.

"Weird. I understood that." She said, shaking her head. "What did I get?"

"Looks like an invitation." Dawn said, handing Buffy the fancy envelope. She opened it and read aloud.

"'The following are cordially invited to the matrimonial union of Conner O'Callaghan and Ysabelle Montallo: Buffy Summers and guest, Dawn Summers and guest, Willow Reosenburg and Tara Maclay, Alexander Harris and Anya Jenkins, William Breton and guest. Come celebrate,' blah, blah blah. Okay. So, we're invited to a wedding."

"Of who?" Xander asked

"Conner O'Callaghan and Ysabelle Montallo."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you say Peaches had a kid?" Spike asked Buffy. She glared at him.

"Yeah. And his name is Angel."

"If he don't mind me calling him that, you can't say nothing. Anyway, wasn't that kid's name Conner?"

"Yeah. But he'd only be, like, a year or two old."

"Maybe he's not. That's him."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked suspisciously.

"Angelus wasn't one to get all touchy feely about his past, but get a couple pints in him and the bloke would talk your ear off."

"Which has what to do with this?"

"Let me finish, Love. So, we got to talking and he told me that his human name was Liam O'Callaghan. So, Junior needed a last name. And let's face it, Conner Angel is pretty lame, even for a cream puff like Angel."

"It makes sense. But isn't that stretching it a little?" Willow asked.

"I just want to know who William Breton is." Anya said. "I mean, what kinda stupid name is that?"

"Better than Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins." Spike said, defensively.

"Hah! It's you? What a stupid name." Anya said, finding too much humor in Spike's name for the vampire's comfort.

"Your last name's Breton?" Dawn asked. "Is that how you really knew it was from Angel?"

"Bastard. He had to put that. Couldn't put Spike, could he? Oh no. Had to bring up the name."

"Okay." Buffy said, drawing the attention away from the side conversations. "Angel's one year old son, Conner, is obviously older now, and is getting married. We're all invited, and Spike has a funny last name."

"Says the woman with a name that rhymes with fluffy. Are you fluffy, Love?" He asked mischeviously. Buffy glared.

"So, we're going?" Willow asked, interrupting. Silence fell upon the group as they all thought about it.

"I guess. It'll be fun, right?" Buffy asked the group, waiting for their affirmating nods. "We haven't seen Angel or Cordelia for years. Wesley either. It could be interesting."

"Yeah. Plus, I mean, they sent us an invite. It'd be kind of rude to not go." Willow added.

"So, it's settled then. We're going to LA."

"Um, Slayer?" Buffy turned to Spike as everyone got back to their previous conversations. "Now, I may not know much about your relationship with Peaches, well, maybe I do, but-"

"What's your point, Spike?"

"Since when does Angel offer to let you bring a date to a party he's throwing?"

"I...um, he just, he wants me to know that it's okay that I've moved on."

"Uh-huh. You don't think it has anything to do with, maybe, him moving on?"

"Angel? Please. He loves me, always will. He told me so."

"That was over a year ago. I mean, he wasn't really one to wait around for a woman for a long time-"

"Spike! Stop. Angel is not with someone else, okay? Now, this conversation, it's over. I'm going upstairs to pack." She said, then walked up stairs. Spike glared. Damn Angel. He wasn't even around and he still had Buffy's heart.

* * * * * * * * * *

The Sunnydale crew stood in front of the hotel and stared, Spike under a thick blanket, shielding him from the sun barely peeking out of the clouds. It was December and the weather was definately proving it.

"It's huge." Dawn said in awe. "It's probably got a thousand rooms."

"Dawn, don't exaggerate. It's creepy looking." Buffy said. "Well, let's go in. It's cold out here." They walked inside and were amazed by the difference of the inside from the outside.

"Can I help you?" A young, thin brunette with a big smile walked out of one of the offices. She had on glasses and set a book down on the counter.

"Yeah, um, we're here for the wedding." Buffy said. She didn't know why, but seeing the young woman working here made her nervous.

"Oh. Well, it ain't for another four days."

"We know. We're here to visit."

"Okay. But, who are ya?"

"Buffy?" Everyone turned towards the voice and the Scoobies looked on with wonder as he entered the lobby.

"Wesley?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh my God." Willow said. "You're...hot."

"Hey!" Fred said defensively. "He's off limits. Wait, I've seen you before."

"Fred. This is Willow."

"Oh yeah. You came to tell Angel that Buffy was dead."

"Yeah. That's her. That's Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Tara, and Spike."

"Spike? William the Bloddy, Spike?"

"You've heard of me." Spike said, his ego flaming at the recognition.

"Yeah. You're Drusilla's pet?"

"What?"

"Well, not anymore. Since she dumped you. That's what Angel said-"

"I'll kill him."

"He's already dead so, kind of pointless."

"What's going on?" Gunn asked, coming up the stairs with Faith behind him. Buffy's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"How'd the case go."

"Great. We got to kick some serious demon ass. Then my baby took me out for a quick bite to eat." Faith said, grabbing Gunn's hand and giving him a smile. "You shoulda been there. Here we are, covered in demon blood, weapons on hand, and sitting there, eating like it's nothing."

"Can this girl be any more like me?" Gunn asked, then noticed the other people in the room. "What are they doin here? Did someone die again?" He asked, noticing Willow.

"No. They're here for the wedding."

"Oh. Hey."

"Um, this is Gunn. And I believe you all already know Faith."

"Yeah. We know her. What the hell are you doing out? I thought first degree murder sent you away for twenty five to life."

"Wesley broke me out." Buffy turned a surprised look to Wesley. "Besides. It wasn't first degree."

"It was."

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't premediataed. I didn't even know the guy. I stabbed him and took his money. So it wasn't first degree, go it?"

"What going on in here?" Cordelia asked, coming into the building.

"Cordelia?"

"Whoa. What'd I miss?" She asked, looking at the group. "You guys know the wedding isn't for-"

"Yeah, we know."

"So, um, where's Angel?" Buffy asked. Wesley glanced somewhat nervously towards the stairs and gave her a weird look.

"He should be down soon."

"He's still asleep?" Cordelia asked surprised. He usually had at least two cups of coffee and a mug of blood by this time.

"After you two left last night he met up with," Wesley glanced at Buffy. "I mean, he had, um, a case so, he got in late." Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"In other words, don't go up there?"

"Precisely."

"Cordy, who's that?" Xander asked, eyes on the guy who was standing possessively close to Cordelia.

"Oh, guys. I'm sorry. This is Groo, my boyfriend. Groo, honey, that's Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Spike, Tara and Buffy."

"Buffy? Angel's ex-girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." She eyes him suspisciously. There had been a lot of tension between Angel and Groo, most of which was triggered by Angel. She had to admit, he had been way less stand off-ish with her. He used every opportunity available to touch her, the training sessions became more frequent with way less clothes, she couldn't even remember the last time her and Angel trained when he actually kept his shirt on.

She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. A part of her longed for their training sessions. In fact, she had been the one to suggest they make them daily. Cordelia knew it was wrong, but she got a secret pleasure out of being around a shirtless, sweaty Angel, his arms wrapped around her, showing her the techniques. Even though they both knew she could learn through just watching him.

Things had just been weird between the three of them. Angel and Groo never really got along. Especially after the incident six months ago on the day Angel announced his permanent soul. She had drifted from Groo as well. She would use excuses to stay out later, making herself seem tired so she wouldn't go through having to explain why she didn't want to have sex with him. It was hard to make love to someone when you weren't even sure you loved them.

"Cordelia!" She blinked, thoughts disappearing. She looked up to the expecting faces of the Scoobies.

"Sorry, zoned out."

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Dating who?"

"You and Groo."

"A little over a year."

"You know, I can kind of see how you'd be attracted to him. He looks like me." Xander said teasingly.

"Oh please, Xander. Don't flatter yourself." She said, laughing.

"Really, just look at him. We're practically twins." The noise in the lobby grew with their amusement. "I'm serious!"

"I think he looks more like Angel." Dawn said, looking at Groo. "Except for his eyes are blue and kind of bigger than usual."

"Dawn!" Buffy scolded at Groo's glare.

"What the hell's going on down here?" Everyone looked up to the stair case as Angel came down. Buffy stared. He wore a white muscle tank and a pair of black sweat pants. She grinned slightly. She didn't know vampires could get more fit, but he did. His hair was longer, like when he first moved to LA. Even though it wasn't spiked yet because he just woke up, he still looked good. "Can't a guy sleep in around here?"

"Angel, it's noon." Faith said. He blinked a few times, not completely awake.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Me and Gunn already took out a nest while you were sleeping off last night's events." She said mischeviously. He glared. "Aw. What's wrong? Were there some malfunctions?"

"Yeah right. This is me we're talking about."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Interesting choice of words." The Sunnydale crew watched with confusion. What were they talking about?

"Well, considering that's the only thing you think with."

"Hey. Easy there. You can't talk to me like that, even if you are my favorite ex slayer."

"Oh, she is, is she?"

"Yeah, why?" He turned around and was shocked to see Buffy standing there, hands on her hips. "Buffy?"

"Um, yeah." A slow, lazy grin spread across his face as he walked to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you." He said as he pulled away. "All of you. Willow." He said and extended her arms. She smiled and gave him the hug. "You look great. What happened to the teenaged Willow who blushed every time I gave her a compliment?"

"She finally got laid." Angel snorted in amusement and let her go. "You guys do know you're a few days early, right?"

"We've heard." Buffy said.

"So, you're visting? Cool. We've got plenty of rooms."

"I recommend the third floor so you don't hear-"

"Hush, puppy." Angel said, holding his hand up to shut Faith up.

"Don't make me kick your ass Angel." He smiled, then turned to the door as he sensed Conner and Ysabelle enter.

"You're awake." Conner said, surprised.

"Kind of. Buffy. This is my son, Conner. And that's his fiance, Ysabelle." Buffy stared at Conner.

"You guys have the same brow."

"Yeah. That's what everyone says. He has my hair too, his head's just too big to wear it spiked."

"I get it from you."

"No. You get your eyes and your big head from your mother."

"Darla." Buffy said. Angel looked at her and gave her a sad look.

"I know that this is probably weird for you."

"To say the least."

"But I can't apoligize for what happened. Not when I got a son as the outcome. It was the best mistake I ever made."

"I guess I can understand that." She turned to the engaged couple. "It's good to meet both of you." Angel introduced everyone else, then turned to the bags Conner held.

"I come bearing McDonalds. You weren't awake, but since we like the same things, I got you what I got me."

"Quarter Pounder?"

"With cheese, no mayonaise, no tomato, extra pickles."

"That's my burger." Angel took the burger, and turned back to Buffy.

"Why are you eating?" She asked.

"Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I don't get a craving for McDonalds every now and then."

"That's not the only craving he gets." Gunn muttered. Angel rolled his eyes.

"It's just a good thing the happiness thing isn't a problem anymore. Otherwise I'd have to stake you." Conner said, then saw Angel's head fall. "Oops. That's one of those things I'm not supposed to mention, isn't it? Sorry."

"What's he talking about?"

"Uh..."

"Angel." She said, giving him a hard look. He sighed. He didn't want to tell her like this. In fact, he never planned on telling her.

"Buffy, my soul's secured. Thanks to Wesley." She quickly embraced the vampire in a tight hug.

"Angel. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. For us." Spike held in the growl at Buffy's statement, then watched curiously as Angel pulled away from Buffy.

"Us?"

"Yeah. We can be together."

"Buffy, I..." He looked back to Cordelia for help. She raised and eyebrow and held her hands up in a, 'You're on your own,' way. "I've had my soul secured for over six months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I knew you'd want to get back together."

"Don't you? Angel? This is that miracle we've been waiting for."

"Buffy, I"m happy with how my life is right now. I've got the best friends that ever existed, I've got a son who I never thought I'd have and we're closer than I ever thought possible, he's marrying an amazing young woman. I don't want a relationship right now Buffy."

"Why not?"

"I want to have fun. I realize it sounds juvinielle, but it's been years since I could just go out and not have to worry about getting too close to someone."

"So, what? You just go around and be like the third wheel to all your friends relationships?"

"Not exactly."

"Angel?" Once again, everyone's attention was directed at the staircase as the pretty brunette descended the stairs. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that made her look professional, but her beauty wasn't lost on any of the men in the room.

"Hey. I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have."

"But you looked so cute, just laying there..."

"Well, I have a client I have to meet. But maybe we can get together this weekend or something. You'll call me?" He smiled and walked to her, taking her hands in his.

"I'll call you." He promised.

"Okay. I have to go. We'll talk later." She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back for a few moments, then she pulled away. "Bye."

"Bye." With another peck, she turned around and left. Angel tilted his head and watched her go, as did every other guy. "All those curves, and me with no brakes. Cordy!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't erase her number. I'm gonna keep it on file for...future reference."

"Whatever."

"Peaches? Who was that?" Spike asked, speaking for the first time. Angel smiled.

"That, that was Lizette."

"What was she doing here?" Buffy asked, angrily.

"Angel's finally gettin' some. Good for you mate." Spike said, and Angel turned a sheepish smile to Buffy's glare.

"What happened to not wanting a relationship?"

"It's not a relationship. It's just a night."

"Are you insane? So, what? You're just sleeping around with a bunch of loose women."

"Hey! They are not loose. Trust me. That girl was harder to open than a cd. And, it's not a bunch. Just the select few."

"Why? What do you get out of that?"

"What are you blind, slayer?" Spike asked. "Hell, if I had a girl like that-"

"Shut up Spike. Angel, why?"

"Why not? Play the field because you can Buffy. There's no strings, no responsibilty. It's just a night of no regrets." She looked at him for a long time, trying to find a hint of the guy she used to know.

"I used to be what made you happiest Angel."

"Things change Buffy."

"No! They don't!"

"Why are you riding me!"

"She's not, that's the problem." Cordelia muttered, gaining a glare from Buffy. "Oooh. The big bad slayer's glaring at me. I'm soooo scared now."

"Listen, Buffy. What I do, it isn't your buisness anymore. We're through. You made that perfectly clear. And I am not one to stay in at night and play the five finger knuckle shuffle game, okay? I've been around for over two and a half centuries. Every other man does it. Why am I so bad?"

"Because...because you're Angel. Willow, help me out here."

"Nah-ah Buffy. This one's between you two. I'm neutral, I'm Switzerland, I have no opinion."

"Buffy. You don't have to agree with it and you don't have to like it. It's my life. And you're no longer a part of it. That's what you wanted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take." He said, then walked up stairs, leaving an angry and hurt slayer behind


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO**

Buffy sat on the couch, frozen in shock. She just didn't get it. Angel. Her Angel. The one she was with for three years, who promised to always love her, didn't want her. He could finally be with her completely, and he didn't want to. The thought made her eyes fill with a fresh set of tears.

Cordelia sighed and walked over to where the blond slayer sat, having watched every emotion play over her face.

"Buffy?" The slayer sniffed and looked up at Cordelia. "Do you want to talk?"

"What's there to talk about? He doesn't love me anymore."

"Buffy. It's not that he doesn't love you, it's just he doesn't love you in the same way. You guys have drifted apart. You had a boyfriend-"

"But I didn't love him. Not like I love Angel."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this isn't the ninties anymore. You're not in highschool, and you're not having the big angsty romance with Angel. You both know it's been over for a while." Buffy sent Cordelia a glare. The brunette just rolled her eyes. CryBuffy was still here. "You can say I'm a bitch, Buffy, you be mad at me, you can hate me, but you need this. Your friends aren't gonna tell you how it is. But I will, because you need to know this has been over for a while."

"How do you know so much about what he feels and what he wants?"

"I'm his best friend. We talk. So you can sit here and mope over something you can't change, or you can deal with it. Because either way, Angel is Angel. And he's not changing. Especially not for you." Cordelia got up and walked away.

"Don't listen to her Slayer." Spike said, trying to comfort the woman he loved.

"She's right. He's not going to change just because I want him to. After all the drama we had, I can't blame him for not wanting to be with me. I said, and did, some really screwed up things to him. I just have to show him that I've changed." Spike stared at her.

"You're unbelievable." He muttered to himself. Angel came down the stairs dressed in a familiar black on black ensemble. Yet, there was still something about him Buffy didn't recognize. He had a sense of confidence about him that was never there, but not in an arrogant, smug way. In fact, she found it kind of sexy.

"Oh God." She mumbled, and buried her head in her hands. "I'm hopeless."

"I could've told you that." Spike said, then elbowed Buffy. "Cheer up 're here to have fun, remember?"

"Yeah. Sure." She looked around and saw her friends making conversation with the group Angel seemed so close to. She felt like she didn't belong. Her eyes fell upon Cordelia. She watched as the young woman talk with Angel. They seemed so in tune and comfortable with each other. Cordelia came over and stood a little too close to him for Buffy's comfort, handing him a cup with some red liq-

_Oh God! It's blood!_ She thought, covering her mouth. He was drinking it like it was no big deal. She blinked. _And Conner and Ysabelle are right there! Angel, stop! They're going to freak. I'm freaking. Just, stop!_ Buffy realized they didn't seem to care. He threw the cup in the sink like it was nothing, then the four started to discuss the wedding. Until Cordelia closed her eyes and started to float, creating a few inch distance between her feet and the floor

"Oh. Okay, um..." Angel was right by her side. And with her levitation, they appeared to be the same height. Buffy and her friends made their way to Cordelia, curiosity getting the better of them.

"What do you see?"

"I, I don't know. It's blurry. People. Lots of people. They're trapped, no, they're...demons."

"The people are demons?"

"No. Demons. They're every where. The people are huddled together, I think it's a sacrifice."

"Where?"

"Um, off of Avalon and...Verona. It's underground. Lots of pillars, dark."

"How many deomns?"

"A lot. About forty." Angel looked at all the people in his lobby.

"And there's sixteen of us. I like our odds." He said, gaining a concerned look from his Seer. "Let's go."

"What's the plan?" Xander asked. He didn't like the odds.

"We go in, we fight, kill the demons, come home, then take it from there." He handed his car keys to Conner. "Pick me up in the shade in back. And put the top up this time." Angel said the last sentence scoldingly.

"Okay." Conner said with a smirk, leaving the hotel.

"All right. Buffy, you guys take your car. Wes, Gunn, Fred and Faith, you guys take Gunn's truck."

"You want all the tricks Angel?"

"Nah. I really don't think they're coming out in the light." He heard the horn of his car. He slipped on his coat and walked towards the exit. "The rest of you, come with me. Keep your phones on and I'll call you with the plan once I scope the place out."

* * * * * * * * * *

Angel was grateful for the underground parking lot. Although he couldn't figure out why it was there.

"They only have one guard at the entrance." Angel told the group as they all gathered in the parking lot.

"Those odds I like. Hit him and get in." Xander said.

"No." Angel looked at the guard. "He'll call in for back up. We need the element of surprise. Besides, I think I know him. Cordy, Faith, come with me."

"Why?" Faith asked him, eyes narrowing.

"Just go with it. The rest of you go around the cars and meet us by the door. Stay out of sight." He put an arm around each girl and walked towards the guard. Faith and Cordelia exchanged a look and shrugged. There were worse things than having a guy like Angel hanging on you.

Besides wanting his arm around Cordelia to piss Groo off, Angel did have a purpose for two of the women he cared most about. When he had first met the guy, he had still been in his womanizing phase. Sometime around when he met the furies. And he had never been seen without a woman or two with him.

Groo watched and was about to say something when Gunn stopped him.

"Leave it man. Angel knows what he's doin'. I trust him with my girl. Now let's go."

Angel walked up to the vampire guard.

"Hey Frankie. How's it hangin'?" The guy turned to him, surprised. The last time he had seen Angel was some time in Sunnydale a good seven years ago. The last he had heard of him after that had all been tales of him being killed.

"Angel?"

"The one and only."

"Look at this pimp. When did you get out of hell?"

"Over six years ago man. How ya doin'?"

"All right, man. Could be better, ya know? Things kinda tight right now." Frankie said. He was a constant bundle of energy, he couldn't seem to hold still. Angel wondered why a guy like that was standing guard.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. So, what's with door duty?"

"Trying to make a few bucks."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You know. Gotta get the bills paid man. Apartments don't pay for themselves." Angel stared at him for a while.

"What's going on inside?"

"I dunno. You know me, Angel. I just hit stuff."

"Come on. You can tell me. What's the what?" Frankie eyed Angel suspisciously.

"Why you so interested?" Angel removed his arms from Cordelia and Faith and walked towards Frankie.

"Okay. I'm gonna level with you Frankie. You got about five seconds to tell me what's going on."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna show you how much I don't like your nose straight."

"I thought you were the better man Angel."

"Yeah, well, the bigger, badder man," Angel said, pointing to himself. "is about to beat the better man," pointing to Frankie. "to oblivion."

"Is this about that girl way back when in Sunnydale? 'Cause, really man, she wasn't that great. A waste of a night. Or is it because I told those vamps who were looking for you your address? I'm sorry, but-"

"Frankie. The only words I want to hear out of your mouth are about what's going on inside that building."

"You gonna make me?"

"If I have to."

"I ain't scared of you soul boy."

"You're about about to catch and eye jamming."

"I can take you." Angel grabbed the guy's arm, twisted it and held it to his back, then turned him around so his chest was pressed against the wall.

"Now, tell me what I want to know before I beat you like you stole something." He said, pulling the arm back more, stopping just before the bones broke.

"All right, all right. I dunno a lot about a lot. I just know a little about a little."

"Which is..."

"Some kind of raising or something. A sacrifice. I dunno what to."

"How many are in there?"

"I don't know."

"How many?" Angel asked, pulling hte arm a little more, making the guy cry out.

"I swear man. I don't know. I'm just the muscle."

"Fine. Go."

"I can't. You may kill me Angel, but they'll do worse."

"How much cash are they giving you for this?" Frankie lowered his head.

"Five g's man."

"All right. You leave right now, I'll double it and I'll let you keep your arm."

"I dunno..."

"Let's make this easier on both of us. 'Cause I'm really not looking forward to ripping your spine out. But I'll do it if I have to, Frankie. You know I will."

"All right. My cash?"

"Come by my place tomorrow. Ask around. You'll find it. Now get out of here." The other vampire didn't hesitate in stepping away from Angel.

"By the way. There's a motion detector in there. As soon as you go in, an alarm's gonna go off. Just to give ya the head's up."

"Thanks." Angel said. Frankie nodded, then took off. Buffy stared at Angel until the heat of her gaze made him turn around. "What?"

"Angel. You just let a vampire go, told him to come by your home tomorrow _and_ offered to pay him. You should've staked him!"

"What good is a pile of dust gonna do me? Now, I have another resource if I need some information. If I would've killed him, he wouldn't have been able to tell me there's an alarm. You can't stake them all Buffy. You'll have no leads."

"But he's evil. And what girl in Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, well, Spike's evil, but I'm not staking him, am I?"

"And the girl?"

"So not your buisness." She raised an eyebrow. Angel turned to his friends, ignoring Buffy's criticizing look. "All right. Here's the plan."

"We have a plan?" Cordelia asked, surprised. They never thought of plans before.

"Yeah. We know there are people in there. So Anya and Dawn are going to stay out here with Buffy's car. Ysabelle and Fred, I want you guys out here too. When we bring the people out, you guys get out of here and take the ones who need it to the hospital. From the details Cordy gave me on the way up, you'll need both vehicles. Fred, I also need you to break through that motion sensor for as long as you can so we can get through without any . The rest of us'll go in. Buffy, Conner, Spike, Faith, Gunn, Wes and I'll hold off the demons. Groo, Tara, Will and Cordelia will get the people out."

"Angel, I can fight." Cordelia said. "Hello. Half demon now. You can use me." Angel was momentarily destracted by her word use. He shook it off and paid attention to the matter at hand.

"I'd feel better with you guys safe. Everyone know what they're doing?"

"Angel-"

"Cordy, I'm the boss, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"Fine. Let's just get in there before they perform the sacrifice, okay _boss_?"

"Fred, you got it?" He asked, hands on the door knob.

"Yeah Angel. You have to get through the entry way and down the first stair guys got sixty seconds max, haul ass."

"Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * *

The group hurried through the entry way and down the stairs. They stopped when they saw the demons down another level.

"Damn." Angel whispered. "I thought you said forty, Cor."

"I was wrong?"

'Yeah. Really wrong. There's at least eighty down there." Angel glanced around. "Okay. Change of plans. We can't hold them all off. There going to come after you guys when you try to get the people out. Gunn, Wes, Faith, you guys go with the others to get everyone out."

"That only leaves four of you." Cordelia argued.

"It's all right. They're mostly going to go after you guys. So we'll handle as many as we can."

"But-"

"It'll work."

"Does it always have to be the hard way with you?"

"You know me Cor. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah." Everyone else said in unison. "All right. Cordy?" Cordelia pulled to trigger to the crossbow and hit the head demon leading the ceremony with deadly accuracy. He fell to the floor, dead. Everyone one looked up to where the shot had come and started to charge. "Good luck." Angel whispered to Cordelia.

"Be careful."

"Always." Then he, Buffy, Spike and Conner dropped down to the lower level.

The others fought their way to the hostages. Willow, Tara and Xander were incharge of getting the people on their feet and out. Cordelia, Groo, Gunn, Wes and Faith fought their way back to the exit, keeping the demons from the injured captives.

The task was harder than they anticipated and they finally reached the exit, where Angel, Conner, Spike and Buffy were.

"Go." Angel told them.

"There's too many. You can't take them all Angel."

"Cordelia, go."

"No."

"Cordy-"

"Angel, I'm staying." Before he could argue, a demon came up to Cordelia. She kicked the unsuspecting demon, grabbed his sword and killed him. She gave Angel a smile. Angel sighed, defeated, and turned to the rest of the group Cordelia refused to go with.

"Get those people out of here, now." Angel ordered the others. Groo took one last look at Cordelia, who insisted on staying by Angel's side, then turned and went with the others.

The fight continued. They all felt themselves tiring, and it seemed to Cordelia, Conner, Buffy and Spike that the attacking demons were losing thier fight as well. In fact, there seemed to be a lot less of them.

"Anyone notice the lack of things to kill?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Angel?" Cordelia asked. When they heard nothing, they all turned to find the dark vampire. "Angel!" Cordelia yelled when she saw all the remaining demons circling Angel.

"Oh God. Dad." Conner ran to his father, Cordelia right behind him. Buffy and Spike followed, ready to help.

Angel didn't know why all the demons started attacking him. He usually didn't mind keeping the danger from his friends and son, but this was a little much. He concentrated on trying to fight them off. But the pain of hard blows from scale covered fists connecting with his body, and cold steel slashing through his flesh made staying alive difficult. He cried out as he felt one of the swords slash his thigh. He fell forward, jaming his own weapon into the demon and killing him. He hit the floor hard and rolled, dodging another deadly blow.

"This sucks." He murmered, trying to get himself back up. When he finally got on his feet, he noticed the other four taking care of some of the demons. But that didn't stop the other from charging him. He felt his body weakening and knew that, even with his super strength and advanced fighting skill, he was still taking a beating.

Finally all the demons were killed and everyone, save Spike and Angel, tried to catch their creath. Angel closed his eyes and sank down to the floor, feeling the extent of his wounds.

"Angel, you okay?" Cordelia asked concerned, sitting nest to him.

"I feel like I just got my ass kicked."

"You did." He let out a soft groan. "Conner. Help me get your dad up." Conner came over and used his strength to help Angel stand. Cordelia was on his other side.

The five made their way outside and to the car.

"Spike."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna drive?" Spike turned to Angel.

"You serious?" Angel tossed him the keys in response. "Be careful with her." Spike smiled and hoped in the front seat. Angel sat in the middle of the back seat, between Cordelia and Conner.

Buffy sat in the front, staring back at the three, envy writen all over her face. Angel had told her he could never have kids. He couldn't make love to her because of the perfect happiness clause. And yet, here he was, with a son. It wasn't fair. She felt cheated.

"Peaches, I love this car." Buffy turned to Spike, upset that he interrupted her train of moping. She looked back to Angel as he laughed at Spike's enthusiasm. He used to be able to tell when she was upset. Now, Buffy wasn't sure if he couldn't tell, or if he didn't care.

"How you feel?" Buffy asked Angel, concerned with the bruises and blood she could see.

"I'm great." He said with a smile.

"Great?" Conner gave his father a skeptical look. "You got your ass kicked. How are you great?"

"Conner, there's an old Irish saying." Conner rolled his eyes, expecting another one of his father's flashbacks. "If you expect to get kicked in the balls, and get slapped in the face instead, it's a victory." Spike snorted, Conner smirked and gave an understanding nod, and Cordelia buried her face in her hands, laughing.

"You're an idiot Angel." She said, teasingly.

"Shut up. It's true. Spike gets it, don't you Spike?"

"I'm right there with you peaches." Buffy eyes Angel, confused. She didn't understand him.

They pulled up to the hotel and into the shaded parking lot. The five made their way into the hotel and froze.

"What the..." Angel trailed off. The hotel was thrashed, furniture scattered everywhere, papers and files thrown and torn. The rest of the AI's and Scoobies walked in.

"Oh my God." They all said in unison.

"My hotel." Angel groaned. "Fuckin' great." He sat on a couch, then hissed as he pulled one of the recent injuries.

"I'm going to go find get the first aid kit." Cordelia said, exiting the lobby. She came back a while later and went to Angel, everyone else still staring at the hotel's damage. "Shirt." She said and Angel obeyed, catching Buffy's attention.

"Who do you think it was?" Fred asked Angel. Buffy watched as they had a normal discussion while Cordelia tended to Angel's wounds.

"Who else?"

"Wolfram and Hart?"

"Yup."

"How do you figure?" The seer asked, while patching Angel up.

"Remember when you and Wes rescued me from that demon fight club thing?"

"Yeah."

"That building we just got back from was the same place. It took me a while to remember it, but it is the same place. Then, all the demons came after me. That had to be planned."

"But why would I get a visions of a Wolfram and Hart setup?"

"Because people were still in danger. It's them, Cordy. Their building, filled with demons who have weapons. How often do demons with claws have swords too? And while we're gopne, the hotel's broken into? It fits."

"How'd you figure all that out?" Xander asked Angel with a look.

"I'm a detective. Duh."

"It makes sense." Cordelia agreed.

"Wouldn't put it past them." Wesley added. "Especially not Lilah."

"You should know. You screwed her."

"You screwed Xander."

"At least he's not an evil lawyer trying to kill your friends."

"No. He's a whiney, snively weasel who is responsible for the scar on Cordelia's stomach."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Xander yelled, glaring at Wesley.

"So, what do we do?" Fred asked, interrupting the arguement. The two fought like brother and sister.

Angel looked around the lobby with a tried look.

"Well, I don't even want to see the mess upstairs. I think we should go out."

"And do what?" Cordelia asked, standing up.

"Get tanked like the whole Irish nation."

"Sounds good."

"Not for us." Conner said, holding Ysabelle's hand.

"We have to meet with a few people tomorrow. Make sure everything's ready."

"All right. Good night." Angel said, watching his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Night." They both said in unison and walked upstairs. Cordelia turned to Angel, who had a sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ne said, quickly removing the look. Cordelia raised an eyebrow, then let it go. She'd get it out of him later. "So, Caritas? It's free drinks night." 


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE**

The Scoobies watched in a state of surprise as the AI's talked to a green demon with red eyes, horns, and a loud yellow suit. The demon, who they called Lorne, flashed a bright smile to each of them, and had an arm around both Cordelia and Angel.

"That is a demon, right?" Xander asked.

"Uh huh." Buffy responded. Did they not kill them any more?

"So, why are they hugging?"

"Don't know."

"Okay Cupcake, I got a table all set up for you." Lorne said, addressing Angel.

"Cupcake? Ha! The green guy called you cupcake, Peaches." Angel glared at Spike.

"At least _I_ wasn't neutered." Spike quit laughing. "By the stage?"

"Please say Angel's not singing."

"Cordelia. I wouldn't be tlaking. I've heard your rendition of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'-" Cordelia clasped her hand over Angel's mouth.

"You will never speak of that again. Ever." Angel gave her a wicked look and licked the hand that covered his face. "Ewww. Angel. Gross much?"

"Come on Cordy." He said in a low, teasing tone so only she would hear him. "You know you liked it."

"I heard you were a little on the freaky side, but come on."

"Kinky's my middle name, baby." Buffy's eyes widened, as did Willow's and Xander's. Angel never would have said something like that five years ago. He would have turned into a quiet brooding statue if it was mentioned. Buffy frowned at her willingness to find out how true Angel's statement was.

"You...are a dirty little man slut."

"Hey." Angel's tone was offended. "Look around, Cordy. It's free drinks night, no karaoke, which mean that there are no demons here, except the staff and Lorne. This place is filled wiht women just waiting for a guy like me. I'm at hoochie van hoochie and I'm not having any fun yet. That, my love, is pregress."

"Just sit down, Angel." Cordelia said, but couldn't stop her laughing. "You get dorkier with each day that passes."

"You don't even know." Everyone sat at the large table as the conversations picked up. The drinks were ordered and delivered. The other couples got up and went to the dance floor, leaving Cordelia, Angel, Groo and Buffy at the table.

"Princess. Would you like to dance as well?" Cordelia glanced at Angel.

"You gonna be okay by yourself with Buffy?" She whispered so low he had to strain to hear. He nodded.

"Have fun." He watched her go with an undeniable pain in his heart. He wanted her so bad he couldn't stand it. Anger slowly boiled up. It was like a daily torture and he needed to take his mind off of it.

"Where's Dawn?" He asked, suddenly remembering the teenager.

"She's with Spike. I think they're playing darts."

"You trust her with Spike. I thought you said she had a crush."

"She does. But Spike isn't into her. She's too young."

"That didn't stop me." Angel said, lowering his gaze. Buffy did the same.

"I know. But he looks at her more as a sister than, anything else." Angel nodded.

"It makes sense. Spike's family life isn't a real pleasant memory for him. But you didn't hear that from me." She nodded and the two just sat there for a while. Angel stared out at the dance floor and glared at Groo. "Buffy, you want to dance?" The blond looked up and blinked, surprised. Angel swore to her he didn't dance. She figured it was all part of the new Angel she'd have to get to know.

"Um, sure." The song was on the slower side, which made Angel wonder if asking Buffy was such a good ideal. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He took her hands in his and was careful not to get to close. She noticed and gave him a teasing smile. "Angel. I'm not gonna bite."

"I know. I just...I don't want any awkwardness-"

"There's always awkwardness between us." Seeing his look. "But it's not unbareable. It's an ex thing."

"So, we're friends then?" She was silent for a moment. Her and Angel had never been friends. Never tried to be. But now, that he said nothing romantic could happen between them, he wanted to be friends?

"I guess so." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. It seemed to work, because he finally got close enough to her for them to actually dance.

The song ended and Angel looked back to the table. Spike and Dawn were back, sitting down. Everyone else was making their way back to join them. Angel and Buffy did the same.

"Where did you two go?" Dawn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just to dance."

"Yeah right." Gunn and Faith both muttered at the same time. Angel glared and the two stopped laughing. Faith put on a pout, something she had become accustomed to doing since she started dating Gunn.

"Don't do that." Angel whined, stopping his glare. "I hate it when you do that."

"I learned it from Cordy."

"Well, Cordelia's got an incredible pout."

"It's a gift."

"It ain't that effective." Gunn said. Cordelia looked at him.

"Yeah. That's why you took me shopping for four hours when Conner was a baby, huh?"

"It had nothing to do with you. Besides, Angel's the one that's Cordy whipped." Groo glared at Angel, who didn't notice.

"She's my best friend, what do you expe...hel-lo?"

"What?" Gunn and Wesley asked, looking in the same direction Angel was looking in. He had that look. The look that said he saw someone worth talking to.

"Wow. I'm gonna...go over there." Angel walked to the table the young woman was sitting at. On his way, he passed a waitress with a few drinks on her tray. He grabbed two drinks without her noticing and walked to the table. "This seat taken?" The young woman looked around for someone, then back at the handsome man standing in front of her. Her resolve melted.

"No."

"Great. I'm Angel."

"Amber."

"So, Amber...how does it feel to be the best looking person here?" She had heard the line before. But the sincerity he put behind it had her blushing.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Hey Peaches! She got a sister? Or maybe a distant cousin?" Spike yelled from the table. Angel gave a sheepish smile and turned his chair, blocking Amber's view of Spike.

"I'd like to apoligize for my friend. He has a wooden plate in his head and just found out he has termites." He said with an amused smile. She laughed.

"He looks a little wasted."

"Yeah. He always looks like that. It's kind of crowded in here. You want to go somewhere?"

"Like where?" She asked, suspisciously.

"Where ever you want. I was thinking Starbucks."

"I didn't know Deadboy had a thing for red heads." Willow blushed at Xander's teasing glance.

"Angel doesn't have a type, really." Wesley explained. "As long as a woman has legs-"

"And cleavage" Gunn threw in with a smile, recieving a punch in the arm from Faith.

"Then he's happy." Buffy frowned and looked down at her petite figure.

"I could go for a frappachino." Amber said and looked around once more. "Sounds good." Angel smiled and the two mad their way to where the AI's and Scoobs sat.

"I just have to say bye to my friends real quick."

"All right."

"Guys, me and Amber are going to take off. It's a little to crowded in here. I'll see you later."

"Any warnings for when we get home?" Cordelia asked. Angel smiled mischeviously at his seer.

"If the room be bopping, don't be knocking."

"My words, man." Gunn said and smiled, then exchanged the secret handshake with him.

"Angel? You ready?" Amber asked, far enough from the table that she didn't hear the conversation.

"Yeah. Let's go. Bye guys." With his hand on the small of her back, Angel led Amber outside. Cordelia looked back to the table they had been sitting at and groaned.

"Dammit Angel." Everyone turned to her and she pointed to the young man with two drinks in his hands, searching for the woman he came in with.

"He didn't." Buffy said.

"He so did. Guess it really was too crowded for her." They all sat in silence for a while.

"We should head back. Figure out what Wolfram & Hart were looking for and what they're up to." Wesley said. They all agreed.

When they got back to the hotel, they noticed Angel's coat hung neatly on the coat rack he insisted on buying.

"He came back?" Faith looked around. "But not with her."

"How do you know?"

"The coat's hung up. If she was with him, it'd be thrown on the floor along with a few other pieces of clothing. Plus, I hear no noises." Gunn snorted and Cordelia's brow furrowed.

"He was acting really weird lately."

"You _would_ notice." Groo muttered, recieving a look from Cordelia.

"He's got that brood brow ready. I'll talk to him about it later on."

* * * * * * * * * *

Buffy heard a noise downstairs and went to check it out. She couldn't sleep. As she made her way down the hall, she ran into Spike.

"Oh God! Spike! Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you!"

"What are you doing up, Slayer?"

"I heard a noise down stairs. That why you're up?"

"Um, yeah." He lied. He wouldn't tell her he couldn't sleep because he was up thinking about her. They made their way to the stairs, when they saw Angel sitting in the dark.

"Shadows don't flatter you. You can come out now." Buffy and Spike exchanged a glance and were about to go downstairs, when Cordelia appeared.

"Hey." She said when he glanced at her. "When did you figure out I was down here? I was very stealthy about it."

"I've known you were here since you came down the stairs. I caught you scent."

"You saying I smell, mister?"

"Well, now that you brought it up." Cordelia rolled her eyes and gave Angel the finger. He sent her a wicked grin.

"Not a bad idea." He had her pinned to the floor in a second.

"Angel! Get off!" She said, in between a laugh and a scream.

"You offered."

"Get off!" She said, trying to control her laughter. "I know where your ticklish." She threatened.

"Well, let's go upstairs and you can make me laugh."

"Why not here?" Her hands moved to his sides and started to work their torture. Angel roled off of Cordelia, trying to get away from her. She moved and straddled him, hands pulling his shirt up, exposing smooth, pale skin. Buffy's anger flared. Neither Cordelia, no Angel, seemed to mind her hands on his bare flesh.

"Cordy. Cordy. Please. Stop. Please." She didn't.

"You offered." Cordelia said, throwing his own words back at him. Angel's only response was an inability to stop laughing. A sound that made Buffy flinch, it was so foreign to her. He squirmed under Cordelia, trying to get loose, but he couldn't focus.

"You're so dead." He siad in a not so threatening tone.

"Wrong answer." She said, trying to avoid the fact that Angel's hips were moving constantly beneath her.

Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once. His torso, his sides, where ever they could reach. Normally, Angel would be happy to have Cordelia's hands on his skin, but considering the circumstances, he wasn't enjoying it much. He could think of better things to be doing without clothes.

"Cordy! Okay! Okay! I give up! I surrender! Just, stop!"

"Say I win."

"You win!"

"Say I'm the best."

"You're the best Cor! Now stop! I can't breathe!"

"Angel, you're a vampire. You don't breathe."

"It usually works." She smacked his abdomen and got off him.

Angel got up and sat on the couch. Cordelia came and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and the two sat in silence, exhausted.

"My ribs hurt."

"You'll survive."

"So, what are you doing down here anyway, Cor?"

"Well, we all decided to stay the night so we could get an early start on the case. I woke up and Groo was gone, so I came down here to look for him."

"Oh." Angel said, removing his arm. "I guess you should get back to that then."

"No. He's been in this city for a while now. He can survive. Probably went on a patrol. Besides, I wanted to talk to you. I knew you were here alone when we got back, but-"

"How'd you know I was alone?"

"Faith said she didn't hear any noises."

"She listens?"

"You sound surprised. She's Faith, Angel."

"Weird. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You." Seeing his confused look. "What's up with you? You've been weird lately. Weirder than usual. Do you need counceling or something?"

"Counceling? Why? Spend five grand so I can have two women call me stupid?"

"I haven't called you stupid in a while, so hush. But really Angel. I've noticed you get these really sad looks. And it's always when you're around Conner and Ysabelle."

"You're crazy."

"Come on Angel. I know you better than anyone here. What's going on?" There were a few moments of silence. The question hung in the air and Angel sighed, looking at her with a depressed look that made her move closer to him.

"I feel cheated Cor."

"How?"

"I just got Conner back. I finally got my son back, and now, it feels like I'm losing him."

"How are you losing him?"

"I don't know. It's just, he's getting married. he's going to be moving out. He's eighteen years old and I've only had him with me for two years."

"I understand what you're talking about Angel, but you're not losing Conner. You're just sharing him, you know?"

"We both know I don't like to share. I'm selfish Cor, and I know it but, he's my son. And I'm losing him."

"You're not selfish Angel. You love your son and you want to spend time with him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No?"

"No. Of course not. And you're not losing your son. If anything, you're gaining a daughter...in law.".

"I'm just nervous."

"You shouldn't be more nervous than the groom." He chuckled.

"You're right. You're always right, Cor." He paused. "Conner's getting married." Then he smiled. A big, bright smile that made warmth spread throughout her. "My son's getting married."

"Surreal, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"So, you gonna tell me what happened between you and the super tramp you left with?"

"Ouch. That was a little harsh. Jealous?"

"No. Just figured you guys would've been off doing to horizontal monster mash."

"You're not cute when I'm going through a brooding session, Cor."

"Don't lie Angel. I'm always cute. But really. What happened with your little chipie?"

"Not my type."

"She looked like a girl to me." Off his look, "Or did you find out about her boyfriend?"

"I knew about him before we left."

"Angel."

"Don't even start, you've done the same thing."

"Whatever. So, what was the issue? And how'd you get that bruise?" She said, finally bring up the purple mark on his face.

"Well, that's a funny story. See, we were leaving when her boyfriend came out."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. So, there was a confrontation. And I was avoiding saying anything to him, but he was in serious need of a beat down Cor. So, I told him to leave before I was forced to kick his ass. He said he could take me out, I laughed. He said he couldn't think of a thing I could do better than him."

"Angel."

"Cor, keep in mind, this guy doesn't even know me. So, I said, why don't you ask your girlfriend about that. Thus, the bruise."

"I can't take you anywhere. So, then you beat him up?"

"No. I roughed him up a bit, not enough to cause any permanent damage, but enough to get the point across. He had it coming, Cor."

"So, that's why you didn't..."

"No. She was too self absorbed."

"Huh?"

"Wouldn't stop talking about herself and her life. Like the world revolved around her or something. Very unappealing."

"Didn't stop you from dating Buffy." Buffy was about to make her way down the stairs when Spike stopped her, holding her back.

"Cordy." Angel started in a defensive tone that settled Buffy down and gave her just a bit of hope.

"You're right. That was mean. I shouldn't talk about the love of your life like that."

"Cordelia, you and I both know how false that statement is." Buffy sank back into Spike's arms, defeated, then retreated back to her room. Spike watched as the two downstairs sat in silence. He almost felt sorry for Angel.

"Angel..."

"No Cor, um, I think I'm going to go upstairs to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Go find Groo." He walked upstairs and into his room, locking the door. Cordelia sighed. She thought things were getting simpler.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ysabelle walked downstairs. It was eight in the morning, but the hotel showed no sign of the daytime. The lobby had more light. She sat down on the couch, a 7-UP can in her hand.

"Nervous?" Ysabelle screamed, startled by the intruder. It echoed through the hotel. "Shh. Ysa, it's just me." She didn't stop. "_marrone_." He said, his accent heavy. "Shut da lungs, girl." She recognized the voice and looked up, surprised.

"Jaquie?"

"What cha tryin to do, girl? Break my friggin' ear drums?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, moving up to hug him.

"I can't visit? Tony told me where you wuz."

"Were." She corrected.

"Were what?"

"Never mind."

"Chu know we got and audiance, right?" She turned and looked into the faces of everyone who stayed the night.

"Ysabelle? Who's this?" Conner asked, coming down stairs, Angel behind him.

"Hey man, I'm-"

"About to lose your arm if you don't take it off my girl."

"Conner!" Ysabelle snapped. He was about to argue, but she continued. "Conner. This is Jaquie, my cousin." Conner's attitude changed.

"Corry. I just have to watch out for my fiancee." Jaquie nodded.

"I got chu."

"You." Ysabelle corrected again.

"Chu what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your hopeless."

"Hey."

"So what's up?" She asked.

"I gots a favor."

"Jaquie."

"Listen couz, I gots some problems. Nutitn' I can't handle, but I ain't got no place right now."

"You always have problems."

"I'm just doin' what I've been told." He said. The two stared at each other for a while, a battle of wills. Conner snorted. It was a war he never won.

"Fine. Continue." Conner raised an eyebrow. He'd have to learn to do that.

"The Castellano brothers came after me. Chu know how they are. Once chu piss 'em off, don't plan on makin future plans. They 'on't let no one live for long. Wadda my s'pose to do? I ain't even got a piece on me. So, I was wonderin', maybe I could stay wit you's guys." Conner looked at Angel.

"You understand a word he just said?" Angel smacked his son in the back of his head. "What?"

"Angel?" Ysabelle asked in a pleading voice. "Can my cousin stay? Please? He's got no place to go." Angel smiled at his future daughter in law as Cordelia's words ran through his head. _You're not losing your son, Angel. You're gaining a daughter..._.

"We've got plenty of rooms."

"Thank you Angel."

"Yeah, man, thanks." He looked around the hotel. "Fancy place. Crystal, china figures, a book."

"You haven't seen a book before? What school did you go to?" Buffy asked.

"School? I don't bother it, and it don't bother me."

"So what do you do when you have to work?"

"Pray."

"Pray?"

"Yeah. That if there's anything like work near my heart, that it please be removed."

"So what do you do for a living?" Dawn asked.

"What the hell is dis? Fifty questions?" Seeing her upset look. "Buisness. Family buisness."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Dawn smiled. He wasn't that much older than her.

Ysabelle, Conner and Jaquie sat at the couch. Dawn's gaze was fixated on Jaquie.

"Think he's cute?" Angel asked the teenager. She blushed. "Come on Dawn. You can tell me. I dealt with Conner, I deal with anyone."

"He's a little follicly challenged, but he's hot."

"That's the same hair style Johnny Depp had in Donnie Brasco." She raised an eyebrow. "One of the only mob movies Cordy'll watch."

"I see."

"So, why odn't you go over there and talk to him. Or at least hang for a while. He's kind of third wheeling it." She nodded and joined the three.

"Always something, huh?" Cordelia asked.

"You know it."

"Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of last night."

"Did you find Groo?" Angel asked, pointedly changing the subject.

"He thought he heard something outside. Went to check it out. Dusted a few vamps."

"Good. Good for him." He said and went to walk away.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You htink we can have a training session? I could use a workout." Angel smiled.

"Yeah. Little later?"

"Sounds good."

"Angel. Angel, sweetie, I need to talk to you!" Lorne said in a sing song voice, soming inside.

"Holy shit. What the hell is dat?" Jaquie asked, seeing the green demon.

"Ysabelle?"

"I'm on it, Angel." She said, starting the explanation to her cousin.

"What do you need Lorne?"

"All right. I have a solution to your little beaking and entering problem."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ladies." The three women came floating in. One with blond hair and light skin, the other with medium skin and dark brown hair, the other with dark skin and black hair.

"Oh God." Cordelia , Fred, Gunn and Wesley all groaned. the others stared.

"Hi Angel." The three said in unison.

"Ladies. Hi. How are you?"

"We are"

"Doing just"

"Fine. How"

"Are you?"

"What the hell?" Buffy asked, looking at the three women.

"Furies. They're Angel groupies." Gunn said. Buffy blinked. She wasn't used to her ex dating yet. Let alone having groupies.

"I'm great." Angel answered. The three looked him up and down.

"You look"

"Great too."

"Mmmm...Angel." The three said in unison. Buffy just gawked. Faith burst out laughing and Conner shivered at the mental image. The others didn't know what to make of it.

"You have"

"Yet to"

"Repay the"

"Debt you"

"Owe us"

"Angel. We"

"Informed your"

"Seer that"

"You were"

"The only"

"One equipped"

"To repay."

"What do they mean by equipped?" Willow asked.

"What do you think?"

"Oh Go." Buffy said.

"Well, how about this. Why don't you and Lorne work out this idea you have for my hotel and I'll repay you for both favors later on." The three considered, then smiled.

"Agreed." They said and went to Lorne to discuss how to keep the hotel from being broken into again.

"Cordy. You want to have that training session now?" Angel whispered as he walked past her and into the basement. She shrugged and followed. She wasn't worried about Groo. Gunn was trying to teach him how to play Mortal Combat again. They'd be at it for at least another half an hour.

Cordelia walked down the stairs just in time to seen Angel pull his sweater over his head. She watched the muscles in his back tighten at the movement, then relax when he lowered his arms. She licked her lips.

"Ready?" He asked turning around. He smirked as her heart beat sped up. She could do the same to him. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, making sure his eyes were on her hands, and exposed the sports bra beneath. His gaze on her showed lust and she had to turn her gaze from his. "You came prepared."

"I've been wanting to train."

"Let's get to it then." She smiled and threw the first punch.

Cordelia was exhausted.

"Times." She said. Angel gave her a lok.

"There's no 'time' in fighting."

"Fine. Time out. Better?"

"No."

"I need a break. I'm tired, I'm sweaty and I think I smell." He smiled as she scrunched up her face.

"A demon won't let you call a time out, Cor."

"No. But my favorite vampire will. Pass me that water by your foot." She said, sitting down. He tossed it to her, then sat down as well. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh." They sat in silence for a while, Cordelia thinking.

"Angel. Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Okay. You've known the furies for a long time."

"Yeah."

"And you obviously have some kind of history. But they're not saying, 'Mmmm Angelus', Angel."

"Cordy."

"Well."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Did you sleep with them?"

"Yes."

"Your soul wasn't permanent!"

"But-"

"You could've lost your soul! I can't believe you were that stupid!"

"Cor."

"No! I don't want to talk to you." She said, quickly putting her shirt on and going upstairs. Angel rushed after, not a bit concerned with his clothing.

"Cordy." They all stared at the shirtless vampire and the pissed woman he was following.

"No, Angel."

"What do you think?" His voice raised to match hers.

"I didn't know you were dumb enough-"

"Do you honestly think I went one hunderd years without getting laid?" The room was silent, except for the laughing Spike.

"I don't know! I just thought...because you lost it with Buffy and-"

"Cordy. I was miserable back then. Perfect happiness wasn't a possibility. But that doesn't mean I didn't have a few good times."

"You're an ass."

"Why do you care so much? It's not your buisness what I do."

"I'm your best friend and your link to the PTB. It is my buisness."

"Maybe so. But you don't get to lecture me Cordelia. You lost that right when you chose _him_ over me." Cordelia stood, shocked by what he said.

"Oh shit." The AI's all said in unison. They all knew, but it wasn't a topic discussed among them. Ever. Especially not by Angel. Willow and Xander stood awe struck, glad Buffy was upstairs having a talk with Dawn about Jaquie.

"Angel-" Cordelia tried.

"No. I'm sick of your sympathetic looks Cordelia. I'm sick of the reasons. You don't want me, fine." He walked back down stairs and locked the door. Cordelia took in a deep breath and locked herself in the bathroom. Several minutes passed, then Groo knocked on the door.

"Princess?" No answer. "Princess?" Cordelia opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was strained. Everyone was surprised by her state.

"Groo, not now. Please?" She closed the door again. Groo watched, sighed, then left the hotel. It was hard to love someone. But it was even harder to love someone who didn't love you in return.

Fifteen minutes of silence passed, everyone in their own thoughts. Angel emerged, hands swollen and knuckles bloody. He walked into the office where the Furies and Lorne were. Another five minuted later and Angel walked out with the furies. The four left the hotel. Faith groaned.

"I'll go order the new punching bag."

"I don't get it. Angel and Cordy-" Xander asked confused.

"No." Wesley said.

"But he said-"

"She rejected him."

"What? Why?"

"We're still trying to figure it out." Fred said, sighing. "That's when this whole thing with Angel started. Things get really tense every now and then."

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, coming down stairs.

"Nothing." Cordelia said, coming out of the bathroom. Her make up was fixed and her composure was back to Queen C status. "Where's Angel?"

"Left with the furies." Fred said, quietly.

"Figures."

"He left with those three?"

"Don't sound so surprised Buffy." Cordelia looked around. "Groo?"

"Took off too." She nodded.

"All right. I had a vision. Same place, same time, and since we all know there's no such thing as a coincidence, I think we should get some research on it before we go in."

"There's not much to research Cordelia. It's like busy work." Fred said.

"Better than thinking about what happened. You really want this mood around all day?"

"The mood's gonna be here regardless Cordelia. You know this isn't just gonna go away."

"Can you just find out what type of demons we're dealing with, please?" She asked her friend in a pleading tone. Fred sighed and stared at the door Angel had just exited, willing him to come back. Wesley came up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She relaxed and did as her friend asked.

"What are we talking about?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"I wish I knew." Dawn shrugged and walked over to where Jaquie, Ysabelle and Conner were sitting. Buffy looked and Willow and Xander.

"You guys want to tell me what's going on?"

"Inside conversation." Xander lied. "We have no clue."

"Willow?"

"He's telling the truth Buffy." The Slayer shrugged and dismissed it. She wouldn't put it past the group. She hadn't understood most their conversations since she'd been here.

"What are we doing?"

"Reseach. Finding out what demon attacked us the other night. That way we go in with the upper hand tonight."

"Busy work." Fred said. Cordelia glared at her. "It's true."

"I'll be back. I'm all sweaty and gross from training. I need to take a shower." Cordelia said and walked upstairs. She needed to be away form these people right now. She knew they were her friend, most of them anyway, but she knew they were probably on Angel's side with this one. She couldn't blame them. She went into the room her and Groo had shared and took a shower.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cordelia had purposely taken a longer shower than normal. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, then took a deep breath and walked down stairs. Everyone was hanging out, none of them really doing anything. Wesley and Gunn were locked in a video game, both their girlfriends watching. At that moment, Angel came through the door. Any anger or hurt he had felt before, was well hidden.

"What are we up to, guys?"

"Cordy had a vision." Fred said. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you see?"

"Almost identical to last night, except different people."

"Hmmm. Okay. Now we know."

"Know what?"

"Not to leave the hotel vacant."

"There were less demons too."

"All right. Conner, Ysabelle, and I'll hit it. You guys stay here."

"You think that's wise, Angel? Just the three of you?" Wesley asked, turning his attention away from the game.

"Spike'll come too."

"I will?"

"Yes."

"I'll go too." Faith said. "I need to get out. Work out some aggression."

"All right. We're good. When are we going Cor?"

"Half an hour."

"Might as well get there early." He said. He exchanged a look with the others. They got up and followed him out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR**

Cordelia flipped through her magazine, trying to take her mind off Angel, Conner, Ysabelle, Spike and Faith. They had been gone for hours. It was already the next morning. Everyone was nervous, but were all trying to take their minds off their missing friends. She should be out there with them. _She_ was the seer, dammit. She looked up when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her.

"Groo?"He had slight bags under his eyes, which looked tortured and indecisive. "groo, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"I need to talk to you Cordelia." Her eyebrow shot up. He never called her Cordelia.

"Yeah. Okay. Come on." The two stepped into Angel's office. "What's up?"

"Do you love me?" Cordelia nearly choked.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." He looked at her for a long time.

"Are you _in_ love with me?" Cordelia stared back at him and took a deep breath.

"I, I don't know anymore." He gave her a stern look. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she spoke. "I don't know if I ever was."

"I know." He said with a frown. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have to think about it. You would just know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He left the office, then the hotel. Cordelia covered her face with her hands, willing herself not to cry. She knew she wasn't in love with Groo, but watching someone she cared about walk out of her life still hurt.

Cordelia stood up and walked out of the office, just in time to be hit with a vision.

"Aw...dammit." She cursed. "Perfect freaking timing, you could've..."

"Cordelia?" Wesley questioned when her angry tireade didn't continue.

"Oh God."

"What's wrong?"

"We're too late." She said, eyes opening as the wounded group dragged in a struggling and red eyed Conner.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Wolfram and Hart have him." Cordelia said, tone emotionless.

"I tried to stop them. I tried to fight. But there were so many. They had Ysa...they wanted him and, and he traded. I couldn't fight." Ysabelle wrapped her arms around her fiance as Conner's body shook from his sobs.

"Why?" Willow asked, looking to Cordelia.

"They want Angelus."

"Why?" Buffy chimed in.

"Because they're evil."

"What do we do?" Fred asked. Everyone turned to Wesley. He sighed, removed his glasses and cleaned them.

"I'm thinking." A few moments passed as Wesley contemplated the situation. "Ysabelle?"

"Yeah, Wes?"

"Call your dad."

* * * * * * * * * *

Anthony "Tony" Montallo entered Wolfram and Hart, followed by six body guards.

"I 'on't think I wanna do this Couz. Angel's cool and all, but dis ain't gon' end well."

"Jaquie, just do it."

"Dis shit ain't gon' work. It seem smart wit chu?"

"I don't care if it's smart or not. Angel, and Conner, and everyone else here are like family. Family, Jaquie. There ain't nuttin' more important than that."

"All right. But be careful. I 'on't wanna lose my favorite cousin."

"You won't. These people protect me. Just keep the wire on."

"I feel like a freakin' rat."

"Deal wit it. It's in the coat lining so it won't be found. Now get in there with my dad. Let him do all the talking. You guys are the distraction, talk buisness, whatever. We'll get Angel and tell you. You can hear us, but they won't be able to."

"All right. Good luch couz."

"Good luck." Jaquie followed Ysabelle's father into the building, where they met up with Gavin.

The Wolfram and Hart employees were all preoccupied with the mobsters, allowing the AI's and Scoobs an easy entrance. But they wouldn't be able to get Angel out in front of everyone. They entered the parking lot elevator and made their way to Lilah's office, where they stopped.

"I got this on my own." She said, leaving no room for arguement. Buffy was about to comment, when Cordelia entered the office.

Lilah's back was to Cordelia as she spoke on the phone. Cordelia closed the door and the lawyer turned, startled. She relaxed when she saw Cordelia, not seeing her as a threat.

"I'll call you right back." She hung up the phone. "Hello Cordelia. What brings upi here?"

"We both know why I'm here Lilah."

"Ah, yes. You're here for your vamp. I got news for you honey, I don't know where your boy is."

"Don't toy with me Lilah." The two women stared at each other.

"Ah, yes, you've come for your vamp." Cordelia glared at Lilah.

"Where is he, Lilah?" Lilah stood up, walked around her desk and up to Cordelia.

"Why would I tell you where he is, Cordelia?" Cordelia stared at the lawyer. Lilah was giving Cordelia an opportunity to convinve the lawyer why she should tell Cordelia where Angel was.

"You know you're the first person Angelus will go after."

"Why would he go after me? You're the one Angel loves. You and Conner."

"Yeah, but the hatred Angel has for you grew because you tried to hurt the ones he loves. You make him feel emotions, human emotions. Angelus will hate you for it." Lilah stared at Cordelia, knowing what she said to be true.

"He's at an old building we own on the corner of Leona and Benedict. It's big, you won't miss it. But it's heavily guarded." Cordelia stood, shocked. She didn't expect to get the information out of Lilah that easily.

"That's it? You're just telling me?"

"That's what you wanted."

"Yeah, but, why are you telling me?"

"You thing I don't know what Angelus would do to me? Beige Angel left me for Darla and Drusilla food. Angelus would...I don't even want to think about it. I don't wan an evil version of your honey running around. If it was my choice, I would've just killed him."

"I'm gonna leave and pretend you didn't just say that last sentece. And for your sake Lilah, Angel better be at the building." Cordelia walked out of the office and met up with the others. "Let's go." The AI's didn't argue, just followed her out of the building. Buffy stared after her, then looked at her friends. They all shrugged, then followed the others away from the office.

Jaquie heard Ysabelle's voice and turned to her father.

"Anthony." Anthony nodded and looked to Gavin and his associates in the room. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid this encounter has come to an end."

"I'm glad we could have this conversation Mr. Montallo."

"It's never buisness, always pleasure." He said, shaking Gavin's hand.

"If you ever want to discuss your security needs, you have my card."

"Anthony Montallo nodded and walked out with the six bodyguards and Jaquie.

"We going back to the hotel?" Willow asked when they reached their cars in the Wolfram & Hart parking lot.

"Hell no!" We're going to that building." Cordelia glared at Conner.

"You were listening in?"

"Can't help it. Vamp hearing." Seeing her look. "Spike was too!" Cordelia looked at the bleached vamp and rolled her eyes.

"We're going back to the hotel first."

"But-"

"I said, we're going back to the hotel first. We need weapons." Conner didn't argue, just rolled his eyes and dragged his feet behind her like a disobedient child.

* * * * * * * * * *

They got the weapons and made their way to the abandoned building. Outside the main doors, one large guard stood.

"One guard? That's it? I can take him." Cordelia put her arm in front of Conner.

"They wouldn't have one guard. There's more inside. And he probably has one of those walkie-talkie things. He'll have more guards out here in no time."

"So what do we do? How do you distract a vampire?"

"Same way you distract any man." She said, walking away from her friends. Gunn grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Hell nah, Barbie."

"Gunn."

"Angel would kick our asses and you know it."

"Well, Angel's not here right now, is he?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Gunn. A man is a man, vampire or not. I think that's been proven. They have desires. Maybe they're a little more twisted then the normal person's, but they're still desires. I'll get him to let his guard down, think he's getting a tasty snack, then I'll stake his ass."

"It's not smart."

"Look who you're talking to." Wes muttered. Cordelia shot him a look, then turned back to Gunn. "I'll be fine. Demon powers, remember?" She said, then stalked towards the vampire. In a matter of minutes, she led him behind the building.

Moments later, Cordelia re-emerged and waved for the others to follow her. The group went through the door, ready for a fight, but found no one near the door.

"Strange." Wesley commented. They all nodded and slowly made their way down the corridor to the staircase.

"Upper or lower?" Cordelia asked Conner and Spike, knowing they could sense Angel.

"Lower." They walked quietly down the steps, staying out of the line of view.

"Guess we know why there were no guards upstairs. They're all down here." Gunn said, looking around. "Spread out, attack from all ends. Whoever gets to our boy the quickest gets him out of here."

"Sounds good." Faith agreed. They spread out and attacked. The vampires and demons put up a fight and for the first time, Cordelia was glad the Scoobies were in LA with them. The extra people were a needed addition in this fight. She made her way to Angel. Buffy caught sight of the brunetter and made her way to the vampire as well.

"Angel." Cordelia sat next to him. He was chained to the wall, but was still able to sit down. She looked to the blonde. "Chains." Buffy broke the chains easily. Angel was coming in and out of consciousness. She placed his head on her lap. "Angeeeel. Angeeeel."

"Uhhh."

"That's not a word sweetie, I don't understand it."

"Shut up." He groaned with a small smile on his lips that quickly faded.

"You can't stand up, can you?"

"I can hardly...keep my...eyes open."

"Okay. Buffy. Help me." The blonde helped stand Angel up and the two tried to get out. Conner and Faith came to guard Cordelia, Buffy and Angel so they could make it to the door.

One hour later, and both groups were seated at a large table in Caritas. Cordelia and Conner were seated on either side of Angel, watching for any side effects from whatever they drugged him with.

"So, Peaches, life's been treating you pretty well, eh? Outside fo the occassional kidnapping and what not."

"Can't complain. Basically got everything I want now. There are still some...things I can't seem to get my hands on though." Cordelia lowered her head discreetly to hide the blush turning her cheeks a dark crimson.

"Didn't seem that way. That Lizette, wouldn't mind sinking my fangs into that, you know? How'd you land that one?"

"What can I say? Women can't resist me." Xander snorted, along with Spike.

"Riiight Dead Boy. Because gold eyes and fangs are the turn on of this century."

"You don't have to believe me. You've seen the proof."

The subject was abrumptly changed by Buffy and the conversation turned light hearted. Angel got up and walked to the bar to get a drink. A few moments later, Buffy met up with him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, you can have any woman you want, huh?" Buffy didn't know what she wanted him to say. But hearing him say the things he said in front of her, insulted her. How dare he say those hurtful things and not even appear to care.

"What?" Angel was shocked by her statement and even a bit amused.

"Do not laugh at me Angel."

"I'm not-"

"You said you could get any woman you want, right in front of me, our friends."

"So?"

"So...you can't."

"Really? 'Cause I think I can."

"You can't have me." She said it with such sternness, almost as though she truely believed herself, Angel couldn't help but smile. "You're laughing at me!" She said, infuriated.

"You're funny."

"It's true. You can't have me Angel."

"Really?"

"You can't."

"You challenging me Buffy?" He asked casually, downing the rest of the amber liquid in his glass.

"What?"

"Are you challenging me? Because that's a challenge you don't want. Or maybe you do." He said, moving closer to her, moving his lips near her ear. "I can have you begging for me in a matter of minutes." He looked at her with a mischevious, sexy smirk that made her gulp and made her thighs quiver.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, Buffy. Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, I know so." And then he did something that caught her completely off guard. In an instant, Angel's lips were on hers. There was nothing sweet to their kiss. It was raw. Full of hunger and need and want. His teeth nipped at Buffy's lips, making her gasp and allowing him access to the cavern of her mouth. He led them backwards to Lorne's spare bedroom, refusing to take his lips from the Slayer's as they sat on the bed.

Angel broke the kiss and left Buffy gulping for air. He took that time to move his lips down, unbuttoning her shirt as he want. His hand worked down her thigh, moving between her legs. She gasped as she felt a finger run against her now moist panties. Buffy gave a brief moan, legs involuntarily spreading.

Angel moved his attentions down, kissing the swell of her breasts. Buffy twisted her head to the side, resting it on Angel's shoulder, almost helplessly, and gasped, breathing heavily, panting and slowly moaning his name.

Angel's mind left him as his fingers reached into her panties, teasing her inner lips. To him, it was just another random girl and another random night. He just needed to feel. Anything to keep his mind of Cordelia. His fingers kept at this, roughly entering her two at a time. There was nothing gentle or loving about what he was doing to Buffy. He wanted to make her scream.

Buffy's breath was coming louder and louder, each one more a struggle to get out against the pleasure flowing through her, panting now into his ear.

Angel let out a soft growl, adding another finger inside her, losing his control as she drew out his name with each hard thrust of his digits.

Finally, climbing to a gasped mantra of,

"Angel...Angel, I'm coming...I'm coming. Angel!" Angel's thumb pressed hard against Buffy's clit and she came hard with a loud scream.

"Is it me, or have Buffy and Angel been gone for a long time?" Willow asked. Everyone exchanges a concerned look and Cordelia got up.

"I'll find them." Cordelia didn't know why, but something drew her to the bedroom.

"Oh my God." Buffy said, laying back on the bed, legs still spread. "That was amazing." Angel took in a deep breath as his mind started to return to him. _Oh shit._ He thought. _Oh shit, what did I do. Why? Of all people, why Buffy?_

Buffy was still panting, but a part of her needed more. She needed Angel, needed him inside her.

Angel sat on the bed, face unreadable.

"Angel," Buffy sat up and started kissing Angel's neck. He tensed, but she didn't notice. "Angel...I need you." Her hand moved to stroke him and he grabbed it, "I want you..."

"What?" He wasn't hearing her. His mind was too busy thinking what would happen if Cordelia caught them.

"I need you, I want you, inside me." She said, voice trying to be seductive, moving her free hand over his thigh to stroke his forming erection.

Cordelia walked to the door, turned the knob, walked in, and froze.

"Cordelia!" Angel yelled, jumping away from Buffy as the brunette walked in. She didn't say anything. The image of Buffy kissing Angel's neck, hand in his crotch, legs spread, was engraved in her mind. She turned and darted out the room. Angel followed, leaving a stunned Buffy in the room, who was somewhat satisfied to see that broken look on Cordelia's face, but less then happy with the retreating vampire.

Angel caught up with Cordelia just as she was about to exit the club. He grabbed her arm and she wrenched it from his grip, turning towards him.

"Don't fuckin touch me!"

"Cordy-"

"No!"

"Cor-"

"No, Angel! You fucked Buffy!"

"I didn't!"

"I know what I saw Angel!"

"You saw wrong!"

"So what, that wasn't her hand on your crotch?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then!"

"Dammit, Cordelia, let me fuckin talk! I didn't have sex with Buffy!"

"Bull shit!"

"I didn't. Because, like always, all I could think about was you. But why are you saying anything? It's not like you're not going home to that mini-me idiot of your anyway." Angel walked back in the club. Cordelia stood outside for five minutes, trying to collect herself.

When she walked in, she saw Angel at the bar. Some woman was trying to hit on him and for once, he wasn't responding. Cordelia felt an emotion she had gotten used to, but felt it with stronger force: jealousy. She walked up to the gril who's hands were all over Angel.

"Look, honey, I don't know who you are, but if you don't take your hands off my man, you're going to lose all that pretty hair of yours." The girl rolled her eyes and left.

Cordelia looked at Angel, who was glaring up at her.

"What?"

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"What?"

"One minute, you don't want me, the next, you're scaring other girls off. You're insane Cordelia!"

"Says the crazy psycho of a vampire that I work with."

"You're freaking insane, you know that?"

"Whatever Angel." She walked towards the bathroom. Angel growled and follwed.

"Dammit, Cordelia," he said, wlaking into the women's bathroom. "quit walking away from me."

"This is a women's bathroom, Angel."

"I don't care, I...I-" Suddenly, feeling abrumptly weak, Angel bent forward, hunching his shoulders, feeling as if a great weight of stones had been stacked on his back. Gripping the sink with both hands, he gazed down at the empty bowl. The rushing, grugling water sounded like malevolent voices, wicked chuckling. In comparative quiet, his sudden breathing was alarmingly rapid and rugged. He would leave the room, but all the strength drained out of him. His legs felt rubbery and he felt if he let go of the faucet his knees would give out on him.

"Angel." No response. "Angel, are you okay?"

"No." Then he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**FIVE**

"Dammit. I didn't come to LA to drag your unconscious ass around, Peaches." Spike grumbled, helping Conner carry Angel into the hotel and on to the couch.

"I'm awake, dumbass. I just can't move real well." Angel said from the couch, though his voice was just above a whisper.

"Sit up straight. You lay down, you might knock out again." Cordelia said, looking through the fridge.

"How do you see with the back of your head? You still got that extra eye back there?"

"No. I just know you. So don't lay down." She said, voice a little harsh, both of them still angry from their earlier arguement.

"Damn. Someone's in a mood. I tell you, she goes from zero to bitch like that." He said, snapping his fingers. Spike let out a snort of amusement, until he recieved a death glare from Cordelia. She walked over and brought Angel the glass of water.

He didn't know why, but his throat felt dry and tight. He took the water from her, hands coming in contact with hers, then she flinched away.

"What?" Angel asked, holding the now nearly empty glass.

"You're burning up."

"He's a vampire."

"So what? You want to check for yourself?" Seeing Buffy's glare. "Didn't think so." She turned her attention to Angel. His eyes seemed cloudy, like his mind was off some where else. "You okay?"

"Mmm hmmm." Some time passed as they all saw the almost lost look on Angel's face, which quickly changed as he stared up at Cordelia quizzically. "Do you like accents Cor?"

"What?"

"Accents? More importantly, Irish accents?"

"Angel, I-"

"Because some girls just think leprechaun, but others are on you like white on a republican."

"He's lost it." Xander said.

"No. He's delirious. Come on Angel."

"Where we going?" He asked as Cordelia helped him stand.

"To your room." He smirked.

"Baby, I've been waiting for you to say that." He whispered in her ear as they walked up the stairs.

"Behave." She told him as they entered the room, ignoring the shiver that she got at his words.

"It's so fun not to be though." He said, pulling her down next to him on the bed. The two just lay there for a while, Angel staring at Cordelia. "You're scared."

"Am not."

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"Cordy."

"I..." Seeing his look. "I just, I mean...you just fainted Angel. And I didn't know what to do."

"You think I'm going to die or something?" She gave him a sad look. "Oh God. Cordy. Come on. Don't think like that." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You were gone Angel. You willingly gave your self up to them."

"I had to Cor. It was either me or Ysabelle."

"I know. But I was scared. I didn't know if you were okay or not. You're my best friend Angel. I worry. It's what I do, helps keep me sane when I can't go off and fight with you. But I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Cor. I'm not going anywhere. There's still so much I want to see...and do...and have done to me." He said, lightening the mood. She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest with the back of her hand. "Most of which I wanted you to do to me Cor." She was about to speak when his hand clutched hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel like there's something wrong with me. And I think I have a fever."

"You're scorching. I'm gonna go talk to Fred, see if I can find out what's wrong with you. Tell her the symptoms." She left, leaving Angel to his thoughts. Cordelia sighed. He kept getting braver, not afraid to say anything to her, not afraid to tell her just what he wanted. She walked up to Fred and started explaining what Angel's symptoms were as they tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Upstairs, a nervous and figiting Buffy walked inside Angel's room. He could sense her outside and braced himself for the conversation that was to come. She walked in and Angel felt like he was suffocating from the guilt.

"How you feeling?

"Chest hurts. Which is weird, since my heart doesn't beat, no oxygen or blood pumps through so, how can I have chest pains?" She sat next to him and went to grab his hand, he flinched away. Buffy frowned, showing hurt and betrayal.

"Maybe it's your soul."

"What?"

"Your soul. When you lost it, you're chest hurt."

"I'm not losing my soul Buffy. It's permanent."

"You don't know for sure."

"Yeah, I do. I've tested it enough." She flinched at his words.

"Maybe you never reached perfect happiness with them. And tonight, maybe you did...with me." Angel didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or laugh at her arrogance. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was so damn sure of herself.

"Trust me, I'm not losing my soul."

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you. Just a thought." She said, laying down beside him. He looked at her strangely.

"Buffy you need to understand something. What happened last night, it doesn't change anything." Off her look, "It doesn't change how I feel about you. Or how I don't feel about you."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't...I don't want to hurt you Buffy."

"What?" She asked outraged, sitting up and moving away from him.

"I don't love you anymore."

"But we-"

"I know. It was a mistake."

"How can you say that!"

"It never should've happened."

"But it did!"

"I know. I was just, I don't know. I lost all rational thought. I wanted..."

"You wanted what?" He loked at her. Her face showed anger, but he could see the hurt behind her eyes and decided he needed to put an end to this.

"I wanted someone else."

"You wanted someone else? Who?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't have her."

"So you used me instead?"

"No! Well," He thought about it. "yeah. I guess I did. And I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did."

"I know."

"I wanted it to, Angel. And I still love you Angel."

"But I don't love you." The room turned deafeningly quiet. Buffy wanted to run out of the room, out of the hotel, as far away from Angel as she could get. But her legs wouldn't allow her to move.

"Hey." Cordelia said, walking in. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes!" Buffy sniped angrily.

"Nah. Come in." Angel said, sitting up. His shirt was sticking to him and sweat was running down his back. "What's up?"

"Fred's got an idea of what's wrong with you. But we need a blood sample." She gave him an apoligetic look.

"Aww, damn. Cor..."

"Don't be a baby."

"I hate needles. They freak me out." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"A two hundred forty eight year old vampire is afraid of needles. Really are one of a kind, aren't you?"

"You know it."

"Arm out big guy." He groaned and did as told.

"It's borrowed blood." He said, trying one last effort to not get struck by the needle.

"I know. But if Fred's right, it won't matter if it's borrowed blood."

"Fine." He felt the needle dive into his skin and groaned an, "Oww."

"Pah-lease. You're a vampire. You like pain. You're supposed to get off on things sinking into your skin."

"Yeah. Fangs. And two of them at the neck. Not one long, skinny thing on the inside of your elbow."

"Quit being such a wimp. I'm almost done." Buffy watched the two quietly, taking in their friendly banter.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while." Cordelia said, then furrowed her brow. He really didn't look well. "You need anything?"

"Could you turn on the air conditioner?"

"But it's not hot." Buffy finally spoke.

"He has a fever Buffy. Do you not see the sweat pouring off of him?"

"Thanks Cor." Angel said sarcastically.

"My bad. Just lay down. Get some rest. We'll figure this out, okay?"

"Yeah." She cast a look at Angel and Buffy, then left.

"It's her."

"What?" Angel looked to Buffy.

"Oh my God. That's it. The gril. The one you can't have." She was nearly hysterical as she spoke.

"Buffy."

"You...you're in love with Cordelia Chase aren't you?" He didn't answer, "Angel." Nothing. "Dammit Angel! Answer me! Are you in love with Cordelia Chase?"

"Yes." The seriousness of his voice stunned her, left her frozen in her spot.

"Oh God. How? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. It's unrequited." His voice shook as he spoke and he had a look of total hopelessness, but she couldn't comfort him. She couldn't tell him it was going to be okay, that he'd get the girl. She didn't want him to. A part of her would rather see him miserable than with anyone other than herself, especially Cordelia Chase.

"I need to get out of here." She said, voice giving evidence of the tears she was trying to hide. She got up and walked out of the room. Angel sighed and watched her go, knowing he hurt her, but knowing he had too.

* * * * * * * * * *

Cordelia walked back into Angel's room, this time alone.

"What's the diagnosis?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"The drug they shot in your system is knocking you out, causing your fever and your weird behavior."

"What is it?"

"Ecstacy." She said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Ecstacy! What the-"

"I know what you're thinking."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Ace but, it's kinda funny." Off his glare. "Anyway, it worked. The dosage they gave you would've sent a normal man either into a coma or killed them. But in your case, it proved to be one hell of a tranquilizer."

"Off all the shit to drug me with."

"It worked. Now come on."

"Where we going?"

"Bathroom. You need a cold shower."

"I've had enough cold showers in my very long life to last me through the nest century, okay?"

"You need to cool off. You have a major fever and if you're not colled down, it can cause severe brain damage. Not that anyone would notice." She sent him a teasing smile.

"Nevermind that." He said, staggering into the bathroom. Cordelia turned on the shower, then turned back around to see Angel leaning against the wall. "This sucks." He muttered. She gave him a sad smile and walked to him, hand in his, moving him towards the shower.

"I'm sorry. Come on though. You'll feel better after you cool off." Angel sat on the edge of the bath tub and took off his shoes and socks. His balance was off and before either of them knew what had happened, Angel fell backwards into the spray. "Angel? Are you okay?"

"Cold." As soon as she knew he was all right, Cordelia started to laugh. Angel grinned mischeviously and yanked Cordelia in to the shower with him. She let out a yelp as the cold water made contact with her skin. Now Angel was the one laughing.

"This is so not funny."

"It is from my angle." He said, removing his dry clean only shirt. Cordelia watched the water run down his smooth chest as he discarded the item on the bathroom floor. His smooth chest that was only inches from her thanks to her position above him as she fell into the shower.

Angel stared back up at her, taking in a deep discreet brath. Of all the times for Cordelia to be wearing a white halter top. The water soaked the shirt, exposing her breasts through the now nearly sheer material. With one more deep breath to work up his courage, Angel leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers. Cordelia froze at first, then started to respond to the kiss. Angel's hands wandered to a breast, brushing his knuckles against her nipple. She let out a gasp that parted her lips from him.

"Angel." It came out as a whisper that drove him on. She let out a soft moan at his ministrations. But the rational side of her brain could feel the unnatural heat from his skin, despite the cool water and knew that the sexual situation wouldn't help things. "Angel stop...please." He didn't. "Angel. Stop." She said, pushing him back, off of her. He froze, staring at her, moving further back, a look of hurt on his face. A look that quickly turned to one of guilt.

"Oh God. Cordelia. I'm so sorry."

"Angel."

"I thought you wanted-"

"I-"

"Cordelia." They both jumped as they heard a concerned English accent.

"I'll um, I'll be right back Angel. Stay in the water...cool off." She meant that in more ways than one as her eyes caught a glimpse of the forming erection causing his pants to become uncomfortabley tight.

Cordelia scoped out the room, removed her top and put on one of Angel's black shirts, then walked out into the hall where Wesley was waiting patiently.

"What's up Wes?"

"How is he?"

"All right. Having a difficult time cooling down though."

"That's expected."

"I'm gonna stay with him tonight. Try to keep him calm and cooled off."

"You think that's wise?"

"Anyone else going to be able to calm him down like I can?"

"Good point. Just be careful."

"He may be a little out of it Wes, but Angel would never hurt me. He cares about me."

"He more than cares about you Cordelia. He loves you." Seeing her expression, Wes gave a little smirk and walked away. Cordelia sighed. It was time to face this issue head on. A part of her had known Angel oved her since the ballet, but she hadn't faced it because of fear. Which led her into the arms of Groo. She walked back into Angel's room.

In the bathroom, Angel was laying in the bath tup, allowing the spray to wash over him. He had removed his pants and placed them with the soaked shirt, wearing nothing but his black boxers. Cordelia didn't know whether she found the image funny, or sxy as hell.

"Hey." She said. He didn't answer. "Angel." Still nothing. She walked up to him and touched his arm. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her with no emotion in those deep chocolate orbs. "You've cooled off."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

"Where now?"

"You should lay down now."

"I'm laying down."

"In your bed Angel, comfortabley. Not in a bath tub."

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" He stood up and she handed him a towel.

"I'm sorry Cor," he said, walking towards his bed. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Angel."

"No. You have a good guy in your life who you love. I need to accept that. Someone who can take you into the light, who won't hurt you." she stared at him. Where was this coming from? "I don't deserve you." He laid down on his bed. "I don't excel at anything. All I have to offer is a great smile and a very persuasive line of bull shit."

"Angel, any woman would be happy to have you." He snorted in disbelief. "I'm serious. You're wonderful. You're sweet, you care about others, you help people for a living. Not to mention you are beyond sexy." She said, pringing a was cloth and a large bowl full of water to his bedside table.

"Exaggeration, much?" He said in a tone purely Queen C.

"Come on, even Doyle thought you were hot." She tried to get a smile out of him.

"But you don't." She laid down next to him and sighed loudly.

"Groo left me." Angel wasn't sure why he should care, but couldn't help responding.

"What?"

"He left."

"Why?"

"He asked me if I loved him, I said yes."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, visibley upset.

"He asked me if I was in love with him...I couldn't tell him yes." Angel was silent and looked at her. Nothing more had to be said tonight. "Now hold still and try to get some sleep." Cordelia told him, wet the wash cloth and ran it over his face, arms and chest. Angel sighed contently, eyes fluttering open and close.

"I love you Cordelia." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. She froze for a few moments, taking in his words, then continued to run the cold water over his body to keep his body temperature down. Eventually, she fell asleep, wash cloth in hand, head on his shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Cordelia was the first to wake up. Her head moved to Angel's chest in the middle of the night. His arms had circled around her, bringing her closer to him. He had a half a smile of content on his face, from nothing more than laying with her all night. Wesley's words replayed in her mind,

"He loves you."

Her mouth moved to just above his navel, and started leaving hot kisses up his chest. Angel's eyes fluttered open and he was shocked at what he saw. He knew he should say something, but he couldn't let this moment go. If only because it might never happen again.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her hard. Cordelia responded immediately and had no intention of stopping this time. Angel's hands moved to the hem of his shirt she was wearing. He broke away from her.

"You sure."

"Yes." He didn't have to be told twice. He lifted the shirt from her body, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Clothes were removed in a blur of passion and Cordelia was laid out on the bed, eyes never leaving Angel's, legs spread for him.

Angel climbed on the bed, lowering himself down on her with his manhood touching her opening, teasing her. A he started kissing her again, he slowly thrust up, parting her lips and entering her. Both of them felt the bliss of being physically joined and realized this was where they were supposed to be, they were made for each other.

Their thrusting became more frantic and Angel felt himself close to losing it. With a move that nearly made Cordelia dizzy, he managed to flip them over so she was on top.

Cordelia started moving in a circular motion, pressing their pubic bones together. She was in control, and Angel wouldn't have it any other way. Just about the time he would get into a rhythm with her, she'd change, bringing about a different sensation, keeping him as deep as possible while maintaining movement both on her clit against him, but on the head of his penis which was bumping her cervix. She wrapped her legs under his and pulled him tighter up against her as they finally settled into a rhythm which both knew wouldn't last long.

He reached with both hands and cupped her breasts, rolling each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She released her grip on his legs with her legs and slid up a bit, giving his mouth access to her breasts. His tongue flicked her nipples, pressing hard on the tip, trying to push the nipple back into her breast, which forced a loud moan from her lips.

She thrust harder, pulling the breast from his mouth. Finally, Angel just grabbed her hips and started lifting her up with his thrusts into her wetness. As they both approached climax, he stared into her hazel eyes and remained there until they both allowed themselves over the top. Her eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed on him, still thrusting, still cumming.

They both lay there, sweaty, panting, trying to catch their breath and savoring the feeling of being completely satisfied for the first time in either of their lives. Not a quickie, not something that was a duty, but truely making love with someone who instictively knew the heart of the other. Someone who shared your inner most thoughts and dreams, even though those dreams were still unspoken.

Moments passed as the two just lay together, Angel's arms still wrapped tightly around Cordelia. She looked up at him, rady to speak, but no words came out. The two stared at each other for several moments, then both smiled widely and started to laugh. When their laughter ceased, Cordelia gave a soft sigh of content.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah. Wow." The two faced each other. Angel gave her a soft smile, then kissed her gently. A chaste kiss, despite what had just happened. "Don't act so surprised."

"Huh?"

"Don't act so surprised this happened. We knew it would eventually." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Didn't seem so sure of yourself last night."

"I was drugged."

"Oh. I see." She went to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

"Don't come in!" Both Cordelia and Angel yelled, but the door opened.

"Peaches, I don't know what you said or did to Buffy last night but...Holy Shit."

"Get out!" The two yelled. Cordelia held the sheet up to her nexk to keep herself hidden from the overly interested look on Spike's face.

"Holy shit Peaches. I knew you wanted to chit but...well, the sexual tension _was_ high-"

"What do you want Spike?" A asked between clenched teeth.

"We all just wanted to know if you were okay. Looks like you're better off than the rest of us, so...I'm gonaa go now." Spike had a huge smile on his face as he left. As soon as he did, Angel let out a chuckle.

"At least we don't have to worry about telling the guys. Spike'll handle that for us."

"Oh God. LA will know before sun down."

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Good." A beat. "We should shower and get down there."

"Yeah. _We_ should." 


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE**

Angel walked down the stairs with Cordelia, hand on the small of her back. She noted his immediate possessiveness, but she didn't mind it. As they broke away and went about what had to be done, nothing had to be said about what happened upstairs. Their friends could tell just be the way they stood, the way their shoulders or hands would casually brush against one another's when they passes each other. Or maybe it was the huge smiles on their faces, or the way Cordelia would blush when Angel stared at her for a second too long.

Maybe it was all of the above. But in either case, nothing had to be said. Everyone knew. Including Buffy, who sent Angel hurt and betrayed stares, Cordelia recieving angry and jealous ones, all day Friday and all day Saturday, through out the entire wedding.

Saturday Night nearly came to an end as the AI's and Scoobies waved Conner and Ysabelle off. Cordelia went to Angel's side and held his hand tightly. Time passed as he watched the limo disappear into the darkness. Everyone left him and Cordelia outside, sensing Angel's need for some alone time.

"If he needs to be alone, why is she out there?" Buffy snipped.

"Because she's Cordelia." It was as simple as that. Buffy huffed and went with Willow and Xander.

Outside, Cordelia gave Angel's hand a squeeze. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Just making sure you're still awake." He nodded and stared back into space. She stood there with him in silence, such deep silence that when he spoke it made her jump. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah. He's going to be fine Angel. And it's not like you're never going to see him again. He's still your son. Plus, he's got no where else to live. That kid couldn't hold a job." Angel nodded in agreement.

"He's gonna be okay."

"And us? Are we gonna be okay?" She asked him. They hadn't really talked about what had happened, or where to take it from where they now were. It was completely unknown, she didn't think he knew either. The thought of giving herself up to fate excited her, but petrified her at the same time. She needed to know Angel was on board with her. He turned to face her and gave her a soft, loving smile, causing her doubts and insecurities to melt away.

"Us? We're gonna be better than okay, Cordelia. We're in love."

**END**


End file.
